


If Suicide is Painless...Then What Do You Call This?

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Series: Suicide is Painless [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: This is too short for a summary.





	If Suicide is Painless...Then What Do You Call This?

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/; Written in four minutes and 53 seconds. :) (handwritten at work again)
> 
> This has two sequels.

Somewhere out there is a man who trusts like a child. His beautiful eyes are a stark memory; one I call up to the forefront of my mind when I’m happy.

My mood changes quickly after that, at best for the nostalgic, at worst for sadness. He was always a little too vibrant, a bit too cheerful in the face of depression...

...and then sometimes the façade would shatter, and he’d glance at me, and if I opened my mouth I’d breathe him in.

We shared a living space for the better part of a year before he left.

And what I remember is how easily he allowed me inside, the way that his body and soul opened to me...so unlike the way I respond to people. Even he rarely got glimpses of how I really felt...

Trying to corner and coerce the nurses was like doing difficult surgery.

But loving this man, with his ready laugh and eyes the color of warm honey, was like giving an injection.

Quick, facile, but nowhere near painless.


End file.
